Pokegear Shenanigans  A OneShot
by Gloria Spark
Summary: Lyra has been bugging Green and Red for months for Red's Pokegear Number, what happens when she finally gits it?


**Pokegear Shenanigans**

From Different Point of Views

_Just Another Day: Lyra_

Lyra squealed happily, dancing around her room, clutching the paper with a bunch of numbers on it close, saying, "Finally after months of bugging them both, Green gave in and gave me Red's pokegear number."

She pulled out her pokegear, entering the number into it, saying as she did so, "Now I only need to get Silvy's number and my collection will be complete. I will have every cute guy in Johto and Kanto's number or at least the ones that matter to me anyway."

She smiled scrolling through the list that included Green, Morty, Lance, Ethan, and now Red.

"Hmm I should try the number though, just to be sure that Green was honest with me," she said, giggling, as she pushed the call button. She held it up to her ear, biting her lip, as it rung.

"..." she heard as it stopped ringing with sounds of pokemon in the background including a very distinct Pika.

"Hey Red!" she said, happily into the phone.

She didn't hear anything except what she swore was some murmuring in the background and the sounds of the pokemon. She frowned, saying, "Say Something, Red..."

"..." Nothing again is all she got from that, pouting a bit as she said, "Please?"

"...Pika!" came the loud electric mouses voice in response.

"Did Red give you the phone Pikachu?" Lyra asked, sighing lightly in defeat.

"Pika pi." was the response she got from the pokemon on the line.

Lyra smiled then slowly, asking, "Pikachu, can you do that adorable little electric shock of yours for me? I'll give you a berry the next time I see you."

"Pikachu!" she heard then the phone went dead.

She giggled triumphantly, knowing it wasn't the smartest thing to want the silent boys number, but maybe that would teach him not to mess with her like that.

_Take My Call: Red and Green_

Red looked across at the green eyed rival of his, as he went to draw a card from the the boy's hand, hoping it wasn't the Old Maid. Suddenly a ringing noise filled the cave. He reached over to his bag, pulling out the pokegear, glaring at it.

"You know it's probably Lyra testing that number I gave her this morning," Green said, reaching down petting the Eevee in his lap gently.

Red let out a sigh, flipping open the dreaded thing, placing it to his ear, hoping it was his mom or Leaf at least.

"Hey Red!" came the overly hyper voice on the other end.

Red then wondered for the millionth time why he even had a pokegear, he rarely spoke to anyone. He knew it was for emergencies but now he wondered if it was really worth it.

"Say something Red..." the voice said, a little quieter now but still just as annoying to the black haired master.

"..." Red took this time to glare at Green, who was trying to hold back laughter at Red's predicament.

"This is funny," Green whispered, his green eyes on the pokemon master, as he grabbed a chip from the bowl near by.

He then spotted Pikachu munching on some pokefood in the corner of the cave. His red eyes lit up with an idea waving the pokemon over.

Pikachu came over to his trainer tilting his head in wonder as Lyra's voice said a little sadly, "Please?"

Red handed the pokegear to Pikachu, smiling at a problem solved, going back to continue playing the game.

"Pika!" Pikachu's voice rang out into the pokegear, as Red silently laughed along with his rival now.

After a few moments, Pikachu's nodded, saying, "Pika Pi."

Red glanced over at the electric mouse, seeing it's eyes going wide, small sparks of electricity coming from it's red cheeks.

Red shook his head trying to stop the pokemon, as he went to grab it, electricity rang out frying both Red and the pokegear.

Green fell back laughing hard then saying, "Oh Arceus, that is freaking hilarious."

Red glared at Green holding up the fried pokegear, his cloths a little fried and rattered, black spots on his skin.

"Well just think of it this way, Red," Green said, sitting up looking at his Friendly Rival, "It means you get a new number."

Red simply smiled at that, patting Pikachu on the head appreciatively.


End file.
